La Leona mas Hermosa
by Butterfly Golden Blood
Summary: Esta es la historia de una niña que creia en los cuentos de hadas.se convirtio en una mujer,en una fierra, en una leona...
1. Capitulo Uno: Feliz

Hola volví pero con una historia diferente… les pido mil disculpas por mi tardanza, se debió a que mi padre esta enfermo y tiene un acv… no quiero decir nada mas de mi triste historia abrumándola con ellos y prefiero contarles una nueva historia en este caso donde Bella y Edward son los protagonistas espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son exclusivamente de stephenie meyer, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro, solo con la intención de entretener

La trama y la historia son mías, cualquier similitud con la realidad son pura coincidencia, no al "PLAGIO"

PD: no utilizo a nadie a publicar esta historia (nada personal)

Advertencia: esta historia contiene lemmon y escenas de sexo explicitas si eres menor o no te gusta te recomiendo que no leas… esta historia es en un universo alterno; están advertidos…

La Leona Mas Hermosa

Capitulo Uno: Feliz

Si tuviera que comenzar a contar mi historia desde el principio no me alcanzarían las hojas del mundo para terminarla: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y esta es parte de mi historia… Todo comenzó a mi corta edad de doce años donde se supone que debes disfrutar de tu niñez antes de la llegada de la adolescencia.

Claro que este no era mi caso, yo a esa edad me encontraba descubriendo lo que era el sexo, y le digo así por que lo que yo creí que era hacer el amor, resulto ser nada mas que una vil mentira, creada por un hombre déspota y sin sentimiento, mas bien un adolecente…

Si como lo han leído; una niña de doce años tenia relaciones sexuales con un adolecente de dieciocho… a él nunca le importo que fuera una niña ni mucho menos que mi cuerpo no estuviera preparado del todo para esa clase de actividad.

Pero seamos sinceros, que más podíamos espera de una niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas donde había un príncipe azul… y que mas podíamos esperar de un adolecente en plena pubertad.

Mi cuento de hadas se rompió una fría mañana de invierno, cuando me escape de la escuela para darle la buena noticia, que según yo creía, lo pondría tan feliz… sueños tontos de una infante; que se derrumbaron en cuanto entre a su apartamento.

Apenas puse un pie dentro pude escuchar claramente los gemidos de una mujer que retumbaban en el lugar… con temor me moví hasta llegar al lugar proveniente de aquello gritos de placer… "Su cuarto". El cuarto que según yo creía era el lugar intocable donde le había entregado mi niñez… que tonta fui…

Con temor y miedo me atreví a abrir la puerta de la habitación… y el hermoso cuento de hadas acabo… en la misma cama que yo le había entregado mi cuerpo y alma, estaba él pero no solo, sino con una hermosa mujer….

Entonces lo comprendí, yo no era una mujer… yo era una niña… jamás podría darle lo que una mujer le daba… me sentí morir a medida que los veía disfrutar y sentir mis lagrimas caer de mis ojos pasando por mis blancas mejillas hasta llegar al suelo en un ruido sordo y vacio como mi alma… a partir de ese momento

Un quejido de dolor escapo de mis labios y capte su atención… Sus hermosos ojos verdes se agrandaron al verme y en segundos había soltado a la rubia como si su contacto quemara… ¿irónico no? Nervioso como estaba intento ponerse la ropa mientras balbuceaba sin saber que decir y amante sorprendida se apresuraba a taparse con las sabanas.

Lo mas patético era yo, ahí parada mirando todo… ¿para que había ido? Ah cierto para decirle que estaba embarazada… que esperaba un hijo suyo… nuestro… mío… aun recuerdo sus palabras…

Flash Back

_Bella… mi amor… - dijo mientras intenta acercárseme y yo retrocedida como un cachorro asustado – No es lo que pien… - pero corto sus palabras al darse cuanta de la gran mentira que iba a decir _

_ ¿Por qué?... – fue lo único que pregunte y que quería saber _

_El me miro con culpa y bajo la mirada antes de susurra – eres una niña…_

_Fue todo lo que necesite para saber que mis sospechas eran ciertas… "tonta" me dijo una vos dentro de mi cabeza; todo lo que creía se había desmoronado en un segundo y como si fuera poco se había convertido en una pesadilla._

_ Amor… se que esto te duele mucho pero lo superaremos, ya veras será como si nunca hubiera pasado… - Me dijo mirándome con ojos esperanzados _

_Me sorprendí por su reacción ¿tan natural era para los adultos ser infiel? ¿En que mundo había estado viviendo yo? Inconsciente mente lleva las manos a mi vientre y mi pensamiento se poso en mi hijo… ya no podía ser una niña ahora seria una madre de ¿doce años? ¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? _

_ Bella… pequeña… dime algo si… - me pidió ante mi silencio _

_Palabras que jamás pensé decir salieron de mis labios - ¡Vete a la mierda, Edward! _

_El abrió sus ojos con asombro, yo no hablaba así, yo no decía malas palabras… ¿pero que más importaba ahora? Tenia que solucionar el problema de mi hijo… ¿Qué haría con el? ¿Tal vez decirle a Edward? Sin quererlo mis ojos se movieron hasta la mujer que estaba en su cama cubierta por sus sabanas y desnuda… No… no se lo diría… ¡antes muerta! _

_ Bella, comprendo que te sientas enfurecida, pero no actúes así… amor… yo te am… - de nuevo se callo pero esta vez al ver la mirada de odio que le envié_

_¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que me amaba? ¡Después de engañarme! ¡EN FRENTE DE LA MUJER CON LA QUE HABIA TENIDO SEXO MINUTOS ANTES! La furia me broto desde lo profundo de mí ser… ¿De que imbécil me había enamorado? _

_ Edward… - dijo la mujer en un susurro doloroso al escuchar sus palabras _

_Edward la miro e inmediatamente empezó a juntar la ropa de la mujer, que se encontraba desparramaba por todo la habitación… para una vez que la tubo toda se la tiro de manera brusca._

_ ¡Lárgate! – Le ordeno con el rostro furioso _

_ ¡¿Qué? – Grito la mujer - ¡¿prefieres a esta niñita? _

_Mi seño se frunció ante sus palabras ¡maldita bruja! Y yo que empezaba a sentir lastima por ella. Edward se movió furioso y se acerco a ella agarrándola con fuerza del brazo y sacándola a la fuerza del cuarto sin importarle que estuviera desnuda y perdiera en el camino su ropa._

_ ¡Lárgate de una puta vez, Tanya! – Le ordenaba mientras la sacaba de la casa, supongo _

_Me quede ahí como una estúpida, no podía moverme, no sabia que hacer, mi cabeza era un completo caos… Edward entro al cuarto otra vez y me miro largamente antes de hablar interrumpiendo el denso silencio que había en el lugar._

_ Bella… no se como pedirte disculpas por esto pero… Bella soy un hombre y hay cosas que tu a tu edad no sabes sobre lo que nos gusta a los hombres en el sexo… - me miro y dudo si continuar pero finalmente lo hizo – a mi me gusta ser rudo bella y tu eres muy pequeña e inocente como para saber que hacer… - se empezó a desesperar al darse cuenta que me perdía, pero estaba equivocado a mi ya me había perdido apenas entre al cuarto – ¡por dios! ¡Te habrías asustado! Amor… tú eres tan tierna y dulce que te hubieras asustado de mí… - me explico mirándome como si me pidiera que lo entendiera _

_Asustarme de él ¿tan poco me conocía? Él podría a ver sido la bestia y yo la bella y aun asi no me hubiera asustado… estaba esperando un hijo y no estaba asustada si no preocupada por lo que seria de su futuro…_

_ Amor… yo quiero seguir contigo, bella, pequeña no me vallas a dejar por esta tontería… - lo mire seriamente ¿tontería? – ahora te parece demasiado… pero es por tu edad, cuando crezcas te darás cuenta que no es tan así… _

_Eso fue todo lo que soporte… - eres… despreciable – le dije apretando los diente y él se movió incomodo ante mi reacción _

_ ¡Basta! Bella eres una niña y vez las cosas como si te estuvieras ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero no es un océano bella, es solo un maldito vaso ¿comprendas? ¿Cómo quieres que te sea fiel cuando no entiendes cosas tan simples como estas? - finalizó _

_El ruido de la cachetada que le di retumbo en la habitación ¿acaso creía que era estúpida? Si, era una niña que vivía en una burbuja pero no por eso no sabia que las personas infieles se divorcian…_

_ Me lo merecía… - reconoció volteando su rostro para mirarme – Pero Bella no se que hacer ¿entiéndeme? Trato de explicarte y justificarme y tu solo me miras y lloras… amor me equivoque ¿si? – me miro esperando respuesta, la cual nunca llego – te necesito pequeña… _

_ Te amo… - fue todo lo que dije y él me miro con el rostro iluminado – se acabo… _

_Su rostro se descompuso y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo y tiraba de él con fuerza. Yo, yo solo llore con mas fuerza, lo amaba era cierto pero no podía perdonarle esto y manos de la forma en que intento justificarse…_

_ No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! – Grito al tomarme de los hombros con fuerza y sacudirme mientras hablaba - ¡Tú no vas a dejarme! ¡Me amas! ¡No me vas a dejar! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡No te lo voy permitir! – finalizo mientras me tiro a la cama con fuerza_

_Sentí asco, en esa cama se había acostado con aquella mujer. Intente pararme pero me lo impidió poniéndose enzima mío. Mis ojos se agrandaron del susto ¿Qué pensaba hacerme? _

_ ¡¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – ordene mientras empezaba a forcejear_

_No necesite mas explicaciones cuando empezó a besar mi cuello de forma violenta, esto no me gustaba… forcejee mas fuerte, quería que me soltara… ¿Cuándo el hombre que amo se convirtió en esto? _

_ ¡Para Edward! ¡Para! ¡No quiero! - le suplique esperando que me soltara _

_ Yo are que quieres bella… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos – Déjate llevar… _

_Mi llanto aumento cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo hasta llegar al inicio de mis pequeños pechos… ¡dios no quería esto! Quería irme, huir de esta pesadilla…_

_Sentí como de un tirón me quitaba la remera provocando que empezar a gritar desesperadamente… ¡era un monstro! Nunca me di cuenta e ingenuamente creí que era un príncipe azul… mi príncipe azul…_

_Escuche una tela romperse y sentí como mis pechos quedaban libres – me lastimas… - volvi a suplicar cuando sus labios mordían bruscamente mis pezones hasta lastimarme…_

_No me hiso caso y sujeto mis manos con la suya por arriba de mi cabeza impidiéndome mover… me desespere aun mas cuando sentí como me bajaba el cierre del pantalón y metía su mano entre mis piernas, las que intente cerrar pero no pude ya que las suyas estaban en medio de las mías y me impedían hacerlo._

_ Te amo… para por favor… - suplique una vez mas y él se detuvo_

_ Yo también te amo… - me dijo mirándome a los ojos y empezando a mover su mano en mi intimidad – te amo… - me dijo y sus movimientos aumentaron, cerré los ojos ante la sensación – te amo… - me susurro en mi oído moviendo su mano con conocimiento – te amo… - volvió a susurrar y un dedo suyo entro en mi obligándome a arquearme hacia él – te amo… - sus dedos entraban y salían de mi – te amo… - aumento el ritmo y gemí perdiéndome en aquello tan fuerte para mi corta edad – te amo… pequeña_

_No fui consiente de nada, ni en el momento en que me saco mi pantalón, ni en el momento en que se saco su bóxer, ni en que momento quedamos desnudos, ni muchos menos cuando entro en mi… _

_Con sus manos me tomo desde la espalda y me levanto colocándome enzima de él… gemí al sentir como entraba mas profundo que nunca, yo nunca había estado arriba de él…_

_ Muévete pequeña… - me dijo con voz ronca _

_Abrí mis ojos y lo mire con miedo – yo… yo no se… - confesé en un susurro vergonzoso_

_Sonrió burlonamente al tiempo que me tomaba de las caderas – yo te enseño pequeña… - me dijo antes de agarrarme con fuerza y levantarme, pude sentir como salía de mi casi por completo par después bajarme con fuerza asiéndome sentirlo hasta el fondo de mi; gemí de sorpresa ante este movimiento – mmm… ¿te gusto pequeña? – Me pregunto y yo asentí con mi cabeza aun perdida en la sensación – puedes hacer esto también – me informo al mover mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás; mi gemido fue tan fuerte ante la sensación de sentirlo tocar ese punto tan sensible que siempre acariciaba con sus manos – ese es el clítoris, amor… cuando te mueves así – dijo moviéndome – toco tu clítoris… - aun mareada sentí como me movía arriba de él de forma circular logrando que lo sintiera en todo mi interior como si me estirara por dentro… era tan extraño y placentero – eso también puedes hacer…_

_Cerré mis ojos y empresa a mover de la forma que mas me gusto de adelante hacia atrás, mis movimientos eran cada vez mas rápidos y mis gemidos escapaban de mi garganta sin permiso… abrí mis ojos y entonces la realidad cayo sobre mi…_

_Él tenía la misma cara de placer que cuando estaba con esa mujer… me sentí zambullida en un piscina de agua helada y ya no pude sentir nada más… me movía arriba de él brindándole placer pero yo no lo tenia, al contrario me sentí asqueada y usada…_

_Gimió roncamente y lo sentí vaciarse dentro de mí ¿acaso también pensaba hacerlo en la otra tipa? Mis lagrimas aumentaron y mi corazón se partió en dos… el hueco en mi pecho dolió como nunca nada me había dolido en mi vida…_

_ Shhhh… bella… amor… todo esta bien… - me dijo mientras me abrazaba_

_Me hice chiquita en su abrazo… deseando que nada de esto estuviera pasando… pero esto era real, verdad y no podía perdonarlo… estaba destrozada por dentro… pero esta era la despedida…_

_Gracias al cielo el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y el se vio en la obligación de dejarme e ir a contestar – ya regreso pequeña… - me dijo mientras se iba con duda_

_No espere ni un segundo mas y me dedique a vestirme… jamás en mi sueño de ser una princesa me hubiera imaginado lo que acababa de vivir… nunca esperaría que mi príncipe fuera un maldito…_

_Me acomode la ropa lo mejor que pude y sin hacer ruido me acerque a la salida… pase por sus espaldas observándolo discutir por teléfono. Lo contemple todo lo que mi alma de niña resistió… suspire resignada al abrir la puerta y lo mire una vez mas… sabiendo que esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería… cerré la puerta junto con mi corazón_

Fin del Flash Back 

Así era como lo recordaba, aun se me ponía la piel de gallina al hacerlo… sufrí demasiado al toparme con la cruda realidad, pero viéndole el lado positivo mi experiencia me ayudo hacer mas fuerte.

Lo que vendría después fue diez veces peor de lo que viví con Edward. Cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada… después de los gritos de mi madre y de unas cuantas cachetadas de mi padre, me echaron a la calle como si no valiera nada…

La calle fue mi hogar durante los meses de embarazo… dormía bajo un puente cubriéndome con la poca ropa que me habían dado mis padres… al momento de alimentarme comía de la basura y de los restos que los restaurantes tiraban, en ocasiones cuando el hambre me superaba robaba alimento de los supermercados…

Durante mi embarazo no concurrí ni una sola vez al medico, ni mucho menos tome las vitaminas y proteínas necesarias en mi estado… si no que tuve todo lo contrario, esta totalmente en un estado de desnutrición… anémica… hasta los huesos se me veían…

De esa forma fui subsistiendo día a día hasta el momento de parir… cuando me toco hacerlo lo hice en el puente en plana calle y de noche para empeorar las cosas… la que me ayudo a parir fue Emily…

Ella vivía conmigo junto a su hija de cuatro años Leah. Emily había quedado en la calle cuando su esposo Sam murió en un accidente y el banco hipotecó su casa y todo el dinero que tenían… quedo sin un peso.

Emily me ayudo a parir y traer a mi pequeña niña de un kilo trescientos… al borde de la muerte estaba mi pequeña bebe… Nessie Sawn… apenas la vi mi vida tomo fuerza de nuevo y la emoción de ser su mama me sacudió violentamente.

La recuperación fue complicada ya que mi entrepierna se había infectado… la fiebre y la desnutrición causaron estragó en mi e hicieron que la infección llegara a mi útero, obligando a Emily a buscar una solución.

Ella encontró una clínica clandestina en donde internarme; ahora el problema era la maldita plata… Emily empezó a trabajar en un prostíbulo y de ahí saco el dinero suficiente para internarme.

Poco a poco fui mejorando incluso le pude dar el pecho de nuevo, cosa que había tenido que suspender por la infección; pero mientras yo mejoraba Emily la pasaba mal… fuimos mejorando en cuestión de lugar, de un puente pasamos a una piecita alquilada.

Era de pésima calidad, con humedad y cielo raso callándose, goteras; el cuarto era tan diminuto que ni ventana tenia y solo cabía una pequeña cama, pero era mejor que la calle debajo del puente.

Emily sufrió el primer "accidente" por así llamarlo; Una noche llego a la pieza con el rostro cortado… un cliente había quedado insatisfecho y decidió cobrársela… Me sentí fatal al saber que yo no la ayudaba que solo era una carga mas para ella…

Lo único que hacia era cuidar de Leah y Nessie cuando ella se iba a trabajar… luego de ese día me dispuse a trabajar conseguí trabajo limpiando los vidrios de los autos en la calle; mientras ella se quedaba con las niñas y viceversa; lo que aportaba no era mucho pero nos ayudaba bastante…

Claro que en una trágica vida como la mía nada podía salir bien… Emily contrajo sida… Ella empezó a morir lentamente y la falta de medicamentos fue necesaria… me vi obligada a salir a robar a mano armada… arma que también robe junto a sus balas… me fue difícil pero lo conseguí…

Se la quite al seducir a un policía, cosa que no me enorgulleció para nada, pero comparado a lo que hice después haber seducido a ese hombre era todo un honor… Mi bebita enfermo de los pulmones… asma… la humedad de la pieza le afecto la respiración.

El dinero que robaba de las tiendas y autoservicios ya no alcanzaban para las medicinas de las dos… si compraba la de Emily me faltaba la de mi hija y como si fuera poco Leah contrajo varicela con apenas seis años…

Todo se me venia encima… no tuve otra alternativa mas que aceptar el trabajo que Emily había dejado en los últimos meses, dado a que su cuerpo ya no lo resistía… La primera vez me toco hacerlo con un viejo espantoso, pero pensé en las tres personas que dependían de mi y logre hacerlo…

Con el tiempo aprendí a hacer a un lado mis sentimientos y con tan solo quince años me convertí en la mas solicitada… a tendía a mas de dieciocho hombres por noche y termina exhausta pero con el dinero suficiente para comprar las medicinas y alimentos a de mi familia, porque eso eran mi familia…

Además de pagar la renta el resto lo ahorraba para un futuro, no quería que ni mi hijita, ni Leah tuvieran que hacer lo mismo que Emily y yo para sobrevivir…

A mis dieciséis años quede embarazada de un cliente en un descuido, todo se complico de nuevo… tuve que dejar el trabajo durante los siguientes diez meses… periodo que tuve que vivir de mis ahorros y al diablo con el sueño de tener para un futuro.

Después de nueve meses nació mi segunda hijita Bree, Bree a diferencia de su hermana tenia el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules… en cambio mi pequeña Nessie era idéntica a mi, desde mis ojos hasta el color de mi cabello…

Por suerte no tenia nada de él… al que no había vuelto a ver… aun lo amaba pero me negué a saber algo de él… no estuvo cuando lo necesite, ni siquiera me busco después de haberlo dejado ese día…

A mis dieciocho Emily falleció… la doctora nos había dicho que fue un milagro que viviera tantos años con un sida tan avanzado; aunque yo creo que se debió a sus ganas de vivir junto a su hija…

Así fue como empecé hacerme cargo de las tres… Nessie, Bree y Leah. Reduje mis turnos de trabajo en el prostíbulo… para empezar a trabajar como camarera, las jornadas eran mas largas y la ganancia era menos pero sin duda este trabajo era digno…

Mientras trabajaba todo el día y todos los días Leah con tan solo diez años se hacia cargo de mis hijas, hasta cocinaba para ellas… me sentía fatal por hacerle eso pero aun tenia diecinueve años y ante la ley no podía hacerme cargo de mis hijas y Leah…

Ah medida que paso el tiempo empecé a establecerme mejor y pode conseguir un cuarto mas grande hasta llegar a un departamento en los barrios pobres… deje de trabajar como camarera y pase a trabajar como cocinera…

Hasta la actualidad seguía trabajando en el mismo lugar con una paga mejor… con mis veintisiete años mi vida estaba ordenada de cierta forma… compartía el departamento y la media paga con Victoria…

Una atractiva pelirroja que había trabajado conmigo en el prostíbulo y actualmente era mi mejor amiga y amante… solo me pude figar en ella de esa manera… no quería un novio en mi vida ni mucho menos saber de hombres había sabido de ellos desde mi adolescencia…

Me causa risa recordar que Edward me decía que me asustaría con sus deseos sexuales… si supiera las cosas que tuve que hacer… creo que él se asustaría de mí…

Si es cierto hice muchas cosas en mi vida pero no me arrepiento de ninguna; porque a pesar de todo lo que les eh contado, este breve resumen… de todas las lagrimas que derrame… soy feliz…

**By Butterfly Golden Blood**

¡GrAcIaS PoR LeEr!

Bien que les pareció?

¿Reviews?

.

.

Solo les pido un segundo de su tiempo….

Un beso Butterfly Golden Blood

11


	2. Aviso Importante

**Aviso Importante:**

**Hola a todos queria comunicarles que apartir de este momento le doy fin a esta cuenta **

**motivos: mi ordenador se traba horrores cuando la abro, tengo que tener la pasiencia de jesus para escribir aqui...  
**

**no puedo habirla, no se el motivo pero me dice que la contraseña o email esta mal...  
**

**Y por ultimo no me carga los capitulos, pasa horas subiendolos y no pasa nada...  
**

**se que podria ir a otra pc o algun cyber pero tiempo casi no tengo y como la mayoria sabran mi padre esta mal y en este momento internado, sinceramente la cabeza no me da para hacer tanto drama dejo de usar la cuenta y "ya"**

**Mi nueva cuenta es "HONEY BLONDE "  
**

**de ahora en adelante publicare "alli"  
**

**Gracias!  
**

**PD: en mi perfil tendran la informacion necesaria**

**disculpen si moleste a alguien o los perjudique no fue esa mi intención, espero seguir leyendolos y no ocacionar mas problemas, por cierto sus comentarios estan bien asegurados, gracias!  
**


End file.
